1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to column support structures and more particularly pertains to a sealed marine post for resisting deterioration within a body of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of column support structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, column support structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art column support structures include U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,490; U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,837; U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,557; U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,075; U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,047; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,210.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a sealed marine post for resisting deterioration within a body of water which includes a central post member wrapped in a fiber mesh and sealed within a matrix resin, with a mounting cap for facilitating coupling of the post to a pier structure and a guide cap for facilitating forced insertion of the post into a sea bed.
In these respects, the sealed marine post according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of resisting deterioration within a body of water and supporting a pier or dock structure.